Shinobi Yang Numpang Lewat
by Kazu onii-san
Summary: Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Terbangun dalam keadaan hilang ingatan pada usia 12 tahun. Dengan pribadi dan kekuatan yang baru, ia kini berusaha mencari jati diri sebagai shinobi Konoha, disamping mencoba mengembalikan ingatannya yang hilang. Takdir seperti apa yang harus ia hadapi?
1. Kosong

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Terbangun dalam keadaan hilang ingatan pada usia 12 tahun. Dengan pribadi dan kekuatan yang baru, ia kini berusaha mencari jati diri sebagai shinobi Konoha, disamping mencoba mengembalikan ingatannya yang hilang. Takdir seperti apa yang harus ia hadapi?

Chapter 1: Kosong

Dua orang itu saling berpandangan. Bau obat yang khas tercium jelas di ruangan tersebut. Melihat satu anak pasien yang duduk di kasur, keduanya sama-sama menghela nafas.

"Haahhh, jadi Naruto benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya, sandaime-sama?" tanya ninja berpakaian jounin dengan masker yang menutupi hampir semua wajahnya,. Walau samar, tapi tatapan mata bosannya terlihat jelas.

Fuusshh! Orang tua disampingnya mengeluarkan asap rokok dengan santai. Orang yang dipanggil sandaime tersebut tampak memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dengan tatapan serius.

"Ya, Kakashi. Lebih buruknya, Ibiki mengatakan bahwa ia tidak dapat menemukan ingatan Naruto bahkan setelah menelusuri seluruh pikirannya. Katanya lagi, ini lebih seperti penghapusan ingatan daripada hilang ingatan. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah kejadian yang disengaja. Tentang motif dan siapa pelakunya, kita masih tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali. Aku benar-benar khawatir tentang hal ini".

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari sandaime alias Hokage ketiga menuju Naruto yang mendengarkan dengan baik.

'Benar-benar terlihat seperti bukan Naruto. Tampang yang tenang dan tidak berisik seperti biasanya, hmm. Ck, dia bahkan jadi terlihat lebih keren dariku' batinnya nista.

"Hmmm, jadi.. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi-ttebayo. Bolehkah aku minta satu hal saat ini pada kalian?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa itu?" koor Kakashi dan Sandaime.

"Aku ingin boker" jawab Naruto innocent. Kakashi dan sandaime langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Ahahaha, lucu sekali muka kalian. Hmmm, tentu saja bukan hal itu. Mukaku sama sekali tidak kebelet kan?" kata Naruto. Muka Kakashi dan sandaime semakin sweatdrop. Namun, mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan sesuatu. Aura yang hangat menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Ya, hangat. Sangat hangat malahan.

"Hmm, bisa kau langsung saja katakan Naruto?"

"Yahh, sebenarnya hanya sedikit masalah. Dari pertama kali bangun dan aku sadar bahwa hilang ingatan, hanya namaku saja yang kalian ceritakan. Selebihnya, hanya pemeriksaan dan pemeriksaan. Aku bosan, kalian tahu." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Tangannya bersedekap didepan dada, terlihat lucu, atau.. menggemaskan?

"Jadi?.."

"Ceritakan semua tentangku, yang kalian tahu. Cukup itu saja.."

Dan kedua orang yang berdiri saling berpandangan.

*SYNL*

"Hmm, jadi aku adalah anak yatim piatu yang bodoh, berisik, dan suka buat onar. Orangtuaku tidak diketahui. Dan aku payah dalam teori maupun praktek akademi. Ck, kenapa terdengar begitu buruk?? Bodoh sekali si aku ini!!" marah Naruto sambil mencak-mencak. Sementara kedua orang didepannya hanya memasang wajah datar.

'Dia kelihatan lebih pintar dari sebelumnya. Dan, yahh. Setidaknya itu bagus, dan berisiknya mungkin aku akan merindukan hal itu' batin Sandaime.

"Untuk saat ini, sampingkan dulu masalah itu. Kau ambil istirahat saja Naruto. Dari kesembuhan luka-lukamu, kau sudah bisa pulang dari Rumah Sakit sekarang." ujar Sandaime. Luka? Ya. Tiga hari yang lalu, Naruto dikabarkan terluka parah dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya. Ia datang berjalan sempoyongan dari luar gerbang Konoha pada malam hari. Tepat satu langkah masuk Konoha, ia terjatuh pingsan. Dan setelahnya, Naruto hilang ingatan.

"Yah, sebenarnya Naruto. Lusa adalah pengumuman kelulusan Akademi. Tapi mengingat kondisimu, aku sarankan kau berdiam di apartemenmu dulu. Mengenai hasilnya, kami akan mengabarimu." kata Kakashi.

"Huh, kelulusan akademi? Aku harap aku bisa belajar ulang dan ujian ulang. Tentu hasilnya akan lebih baik. Tapi, yaa, sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, katanya aku punya apartemen. Jadi, apa benar aku punya apartemen disini?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang dan nada bicara yang.. Cool?? Oh, damn!

'Apa-apaan gaya bicara dan tampang sok keren itu!' batin Kakashi dan Sandaime.

"Ehem, ya. Kau punya sebuah apartemen kecil Naruto. Aku langsung yang akan mengantarmu kesana. Jadi. Kau bisa berdiri kan?" Sandaime memecah keheningan.

Naruto tersenyum,

'kampret! Kenapa habis amnesia dia jadi keren begini!' Jerit batin Sandaime dan Kakashi

"Yah. Mohon bantuannya, kakek Hokage!" tangannya terangkat dengan pose dua jari.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah mengurus administrasi dan segala macamnya, Naruto dan Sandaime langsung berangkat berjalan menuju apartemennya. Tentu saja, dengan beberapa pertanyaan membosankan yang harus dilayani Sandaime dari Naruto.

"Ini dia apartemenmu, Naruto. Dan ini... Kuncinya." Naruto menerima kunci pintu dari Sandaime.

"Ne, apa kau tau Jiji.. Apa yang kurasakan? Aku merasa.. Kosong" kata Naruto. Tatapannya mewakili perkataannya.

"Yahh, lupakan saja! Mungkin, aku hanya butuh adaptasi, kan? Kalau begitu, arigatou ne, Jiji! Maaf sudah merepotkan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat. Sandaime hanya terpaku.

'Apakah dia jadi lebih mirip seperti Minato? '

"Hmm, sama-sama Naruto. Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, bisa datang kepadaku atau Kakashi. Jangan sungkan. Bisa kutinggalkan kau sendiri disini?"

"Ha'i! Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jaga diri baik-baik. Jaa ne!"

"Jaa ne, jiji!"

Setelah kepergian sandaime, Naruto berbalik menoleh pada pintu apartemennya. Membuka kuncinya perlahan, ia mulai membuka pintu. Dan cahaya pun mulai masuk memenuhi dalam apartemennya.

"Tadaima.."

*SYNL*

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan, kheh." siluet yang cukup besar terlihat. Menyerupai rubah, namun dengan ukuran moneter dan jumlah ekor yang terlampau banyak.

"Yah, ini semua demi Naruto, Kyuubi." sosok lain yang menyerupai manusia membalas.

"Kau adalah orang kedua yang kupercaya setelah si pertapa."

"Aku tidak punya eksistensi disini, kyuubi. Suatu saat, kuharap kau akan percaya pada orang lain yang kupilih."

"Kheh, dan itu Naruto kan? Tapi. Apa kau tidak berlebihan, menghilangkan ingatannya, sekaligus kekuatannya?"

"Itu adalah yang terbaik. Kekuatannya akan kembali, pada saat yang tepat. Bukan sekarang. Kau pun sudah merasakan efeknya, bukan? Naruto tak bisa lari dari peran yang telah ditakdirkan untuknya. Namun, ia bisa memilih bagaimana cara yang dilakukan. Sebagai penghancur segalanya, ia harus menjadi protagonis. Karena Naruto adalah... adik kesayanganku"

*SYNL*

Yooo minna-san! Perkenalkan, saya author ternewbie saat ini. Boleh dipanggil Kazu. Ini adalah fic pertama saya. Sebenarnya, saya sangat suka membuat cerita fiksi dari Naruto namun sebatas di lamunan atau pikiran saja. Dan Yah, karena tak terbiasa menulis. Beginilah jadinya cerita yang pertama kali aku tuangkan dalam bentuk tulisan, masih amburadul dan gak jelas hehehe. Saran dan kritik sangat saya perlukan. Maaf masih terlalu singkat :'(

For last, mind to review?


	2. Jenius Baru

Kakashi menatap bosan pada anak didepannya. Pasalnya, anak tersebut justru dengan maniaknya mengotak-atik jam waker miliknya. Suara 'krak' 'kruk' terdengar nyaring saat obeng dan berbagai peralatan lain merekonstruksi ulang jam miliknya.

Sedangkan ia yang dari tadi menjelaskan tentang cakra dan segala tetek bengeknya justru diacuhkan.

'Sepertinya aku salah menerima permintaannya tadi' batin Kakashi nista.

Flashback On

Matahari masih belum terbit sepenuhnya. Kakashi bahkan baru saja selesai mandi. Untuk ukuran orang pada umumnya, ia tergolong yang mandi cukup awal. Yah, setidaknya begitu yang dipikirkan Kakashi. Mengaduk teh panasnya, kakashi melirik pada jam dinding di rumahnya. Jam 6 tepat.

Tok! Tok!

Mendengar suara ketokan pintu, kakashi berjalan pelan untuk membukanya. Dalam hati, kakashi menggerutu. Hei, ini masih jam 6 pagi! Satu kampung konoha juga rata-rata baru bangun pagi. Yang masih ngorok juga banyak. Siapa juga yang mau mengunjungi dirinya saat ini? Ck. Mengganggu saja.

Krieet!

"Ohayou! Kakashi-sensei, hehe"

Kakashi menatapnya datar. Benar-benar wajah yang menyebalkan, batinnya.

"Hmmm,yare-yare. Ternyata kau, Naruto. Maaf tokonya masih tutup"

Blam!!

"Heeee??! Jadi Kakashi-sensei selain menjadi shinobi juga seorang pemilik toko sembako?"

Krieet!

"Ya nggak lah goblok! Mana mau gue jadi bakul sembako! Kalau lu mah pantes, gue kagak! Masa si copy ninja Kakashi jadi penjual sembako! Author bangsat macam mana yang tega bikin orang sekeren gue jadi begitu?" tangis bombay Kakashi. Sepertinya, mood Kakashi sedang sangat jelek hari ini.

"Oo, gitu. Tapi, kalau tampang sih gak masalah soalnya kan udah ketutup sama mask-"

Blam!!

Krieet.

"Sorry Naruto, tadi sensei mendadak OOC. Ehem. Kita serius sekarang. Jadi.. Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi sambil memasang ekspresi normal.

Wuusshh! Mendadak keduanya hening.

"Sebenarnya sensei, aku pengin boker"

Gubrakk! Kakashi jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

"Ahaha, bercanda sensei. Ano, jadi begini. Ummm, bisa kau ajari aku beberapa hal dasar di Akademi? Yah, kau tahu kan aku benar-benar tertinggal dan harus mengulang dari awal." pinta Naruto.

"Haaahhh, yah yah yah. Cepat masuk. Aku harap kau lekas pulang dari sini."

"Yoshh!!"

Flashback Off

"Naruto,! Perhatikan kesini! Coba jelaskan apa yang sudah aku ajarkan tadi. Kalau kau tidak memerhatikan, mungkin istirahat di apartemen lebih baik bagimu." kata Kakashi.

Masih sibuk dengan jam, Naruto menyelesaikan beberapa putaran obeng dan menyelesaikan perakitan ulang jam Kakashi. Setelahnya, ia menaruh perlahan jam tersebut di meja dan menatap kakashi.

"Hmm, ya ampun. Kau agak sensi sepertinya hari ini. Apa kau lagi M sensei?"

"!!" Oke, kakashi mulai kesal sekarang.

"Ne, sensei. Apa kau percaya bahwa kami-sama itu ada?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hmm,? ya. Tentu saja ada. Kenapa memang?" oke, Kakashi mulai teralihkan fokusnya.

"Kalau begitu, apakah definisi dari kami-sama?"

"Mungkin, pencipta segalanya. Yang maha kuasa, maha adil, tempat bergantung semua ciptaannya" Kakashi berpendapat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa keadilan tak selalu ada? Kenapa harus ada orang miskin, orang menderita, orang kaya, dan orang yang bahagia? Kenapa tidak dibuat sama rata saja?" tanya Naruto.

"..." Kakashi tak menjawab.

'Ck, kenapa topiknya jadi berat begini sih, ' sweatdrop Kakashi.

"Menurutku, satu-satunya definisi paling tepat tentang kami-sama adalah.." Naruto mulai memainkan jam waker Kakashi.

"Pengendali dan penguasa waktu. Satu-satunya kekuatan yang tak mungkin bisa dikuasai oleh kita dan semua makhluk lain. Jika kita mampu mengendalikan waktu, kita akan menguasai segalanya. Siapa yang bisa mengendalikan waktu, ia adalah tuhan. Bukan masalah adil, tempat bergantung dan sebagainya. Bukankah begitu, sensei?"

Kakashi hanya terdiam. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Naruto, dan walaupun sebagian dari dirinya membenarkan pendapat Naruto, sebagian lainnya bertanya-tanya apa maksud perkataan Naruto.

"Haaahhh, sudahlah. Lupakan perkataanku tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi aku mendengarkanmu kok. Hanya saja, pandanganku tidak tertuju padamu. Biar aku ceritakan ulang. Jadi intinya, cakra adalah kekuatan shinobi yang terbentuk dari gabungan kekuatan fisik dan rohani. Secara umum terbagi menjadi 5 macam, angin, air, api,tanah dan petir. Sedangkan cakra sendiri adalah sumber utama untuk aplikasi pada ninjutsu, selain itu ada genjutsu, kinjutsu, fuinjutsu. Semua itu membutuhkan cakra juga. Bagaimana?" jelas Naruto dengan tampang meremehkan. Dan itu membuat Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan. Walau yang kelihatan cuma satu sih,.

"Yare-yare. Baiklah, kau sudah cukup membuatku pusing. Dan, karena kau sudah belajar dengan baik. Sekarang. Kau boleh pu-"

"Eiitss! Tunggu dulu sensei. Aku kesini bukan hanya untuk belajar teori. Aku ingin belajar.. Praktek." sela Naruto dengan penekanan pada 'Praktek'

"Yaa yaa yaa. Baiklah baiklah."

'Hitung-hitung sedikit beri pelajaran, muehehe' seringai Kakashi. Naruto yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Kakashi menjadi agak curiga.

"Hmmm, jadi latihan apa yang kau inginkan Naruto? Melempar shuriken, melempar kunai, membuat bunshin, henge no jutsu, kawarimi?" tawar Kakashi.

"Ck, aku sudah menguasai itu semua sensei. Jangan buat aku tertawa dengan melatih hal-hal paling dasar seperti itu. Biarkan guru sekelas chuunin yang mengajar di akademi yang berperan menyebarkan teknik-teknik seperti itu. Seorang jounin,.. harus mengajari teknik sekelas jounin juga, kheh" remeh Naruto.

"A-a-apaa?! Kau sudah menguasai semua itu? Siapa yang mengajarkanmu?" tanya beruntun Kakashi,sekaligus terkejut.

Sambil mengorek kuping kanannya, Naruto menjawab santai, "Ya ampun, bertanyalah satu-satu sensei. Jangan seperti anak kecil begitu".

Oke, kini Kakashi benar-benar merasa dibodohi oleh genin belum lulus didepannya. Ya. Naruto masih calon! Belum jadi genin. Lulus saja belum. Kakashi tak bisa membayangkan seandainya Naruto yang 'saat ini' sudah menjadi genin, chuunin, jounin, atau yang lebih tinggi. Mungkin ia akan jadi seperti cecunguk kecil dalam permainan dialog dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku mempelajari itu semua kemarin, otodidak. Tentu saja, kau pikir aku harus ngapain coba di apartemen sendirian? Bisa mati bosan!"

Kakashi terperangah.

"Kau pelajari itu semua sendirian?"

"Ya, sendirian"

"Dalam satu hari saja..?"

"Satu hari saja.."

Oh, damn. Bahkan setahu Kakashi, Naruto sebelumnya hanya menguasai kawarimi dan melempar shuriken. Itu pun masih standar. Membuat bunshin? Hancur, babak belur dan benar-benar buruk. Dan kini, ia bilang bahwa semuanya sudah dipelajari dalam satu hari. Dan.. Otodidak? Wtf!!

"Kau benar-benar mengejutkanku Naruto. Soalnya, dulu kau terlampau bodoh dan tidak bisaan si,"

Ctak! Kerutan muncul di kening Naruto.

"Ck, jangan samakan aku dengan Naruto no baka yang dulu. Kau lihat saja. Esok hari, aku akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat!" teriaknya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan dan mendongakkan kepala ke atas dengan gak jelas -_-.

"Ehmmm, hebat saja? Bukan terhebat?" celetuk Kakashi.

"Yah, apa boleh buat sih kalau kau memaksa"

"aku tidak memaksa, bodoh _-" sweatdrop Kakashi.

"Yoshh, jadi, hari ini kau harus melatihku.. Taijutsu!"

*SYNL*

Dan, begitulah. Kini, Naruto dan Kakashi tengah saling berhadapan di Training Ground. Hamparan rumput hijau terbentang cukup luas. Walaupun tetap ada bagian tanah yang tak tertutupi oleh rumput sih,.

"Baiklah Naruto, mengingat kegigihan dan semangatmu. Dan juga, yaah, sedikit kemajuan kecerdasanmu. Aku akan sedikit serius melawanmu. Berusahalah agar tidak terbunuh, oke?" kata Kakashi sambil membaca buku hijau dengan tangan kanannya.

Sementara Naruto hanya mendecak pelan. Walaupun sebenarnya dia agak sangat kesal saat Kakashi menyinggung kecerdasannya.

"Ck, kau bilang sedikit serius. Sedangkan dengan santainya kau membaca buku dan menyimpan satu tangan lagi di saku celanamu? Kupastikan kau akan menyesal"

"Aku harap itu tidak berbalik padamu, Naruto" balas Kakashi dengan tampang seolah sedang, mengasihani lawannya. Naruto membuang muka, lalu mengatur nafas.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah tenang. Ikuzo-"

Wuusshh!!

"!!" dalam slow motion, terlihat Kakashi berhasil menghindari tendangan tunggal kaki kiri Naruto dengan berjongkok.

'Lumayan cepat! Walaupun aku masih bisa menyimpan kedua tangan dan membaca buku' pikir Kakashi

Tidak berhenti disitu, Naruto menjatuhkan kaki kanannya berusaha menendang Kakashi yang ada dibawahnya. Dengan pengalaman yang mumpuni, Kakashi berhasil melompat ke ke kiri tepat sebelum kaki Naruto mencapainya.

Braakk! Terlihat tanah yang dipijak Naruto sedikit menampakkan keretakan dan kawah yang cukup dalam.

Srakk! Kakashi mengerem lompatannya dengan menggesekkan kedua kakinya ke tanah.

"Awal yang baik, Naru-"

Duakk!

Menggunakan tangan kanan, pukulan Naruto masih bisa ditahan oleh Kakashi dengan tangannya yang memegang buku.

"Kheh, terkejut sensei?" seringai Naruto.

'Kecepatannya.. Meningkat!' waspada Kakashi

Duak! Duak! Duak!

Pukulan dan tendangan beruntun yang kecepatannya terus bertambah dilancarkan Naruto yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Kakashi menyimpan bukunya. Kini, Kakashi terlihat terdesak. Dan, mulai menggunakan kedua tangannya.

'Ck, tidak hanya kecepatan. Bahkan gaya pukulannya semakin membaik. Perasaanku saja atau, dia memang meniru style taijutsuku??!'

"Kau tak boleh meremehkan lawanmu, selemah apapun dia. Ingat itu! Senseeii.." teriak Naruto sambil mengarahkan tinju tangan kanannya.

Tap! Dengan cukup mudah, Kakashi menangkap tinju tersebut. Lepas dari keterkejutannya, ia menampilkan senyum simpul.

"Tentu saja. Akan ku ingat selalu,.."

Duakk!

"Naruto!"

"Guhh!!" Lenguh Naruto terkena tendangan kaki Kanan Kakashi. Terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang, Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Satsuga Kakashi-sensei. Hosh.. Sesuai yang kuharapkan. Tapi sensei. Aku sudah agak bosan, bermain dengan bunshin!" teriak Naruto.

"!!" Kakashi terkaget ketika tiba-tiba Naruto ada dibelakangnya.

'Aku bisa melihatnya, tapi reflekku tak bisa mengikuti pergerakannya!'

"Shuriken: kage bunshin no jutsu!" melempar satu shuriken, dengan cepat shuriken tersebut berganda menjadi ratusan.

Mata Kakashi melebar. Tidak mungkin sempat untuk mengelak!

Boof! Kakashi yang diserang Naruto menghilang meninggalkan seberkas kepulan asap putih. Namun, tak berhenti disitu. Ratusan shuriken tersebut terus melaju dan dengan elitnya melaju melengkung menuju dedaunan salah satu pohon di lapangan.

Srat! Srat! Srat! Srat!

Menyayat beberapa bagian pohon, muncul Kakashi dari balik dedaunan pohon tersebut.

Trang! Trang!

Menangkis shuriken yang mengarah padanya, Kakashi lalu terjun kebawah. Dengan gerakan simple, semua shuriken dipantulkannya sehingga tertancap ditanah mengelilingi Kakashi.

Stab! Stab! Stab!

"Ya ampun, merepotkan sekali. Jadi kau sadar selama ini melawan bunshin," keluhnya.

"Tentu saja. Jadi, sedikitlah serius!" balas Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia memasang senyum simpul. Dan tentu saja, itu membuat Kakashi begidik ngeri.

"Yap, sepertinya untuk hari ini kita cukupkan sa-"

"KAI!!"

Boomm!! Seluruh shuriken yang telah Naruto lempar mendadak meledak. Dan itu membuat kepulan asap hitam cukup besar di tempat Kakashi berdiri tadi. Oh, jangan lupa dengan pohonnya. Entah bagaimana nasibnya.

"Hoshh, sudah kukatakan untuk, hoshh, berhenti meremehkan lawanmu sen-"

Sriing! Kilatan pantulan cahaya kunai di bawah leher Naruto memutus kata-katanya.

"...sei" Yah, Naruto tersenyum kecut. Mungkin sparring ini memang harus diakhiri sekarang.

"Aku, hosshh, mengaku kalah" ujarnya cepat.

'Kecepatan jounin yang sebenarnya, eh?'

"Yah, itu tak perlu kau beritahu. Yang lebih penting. Kau harus menjelaskan bagaimana caranya shuriken tanpa kertas peledak seperti itu bisa kau ledakkan." Nada Kakashi cukup serius.

"Hehe, simpel saja. Cukup aplikasikan henge no jutsu pada kertas peledak, ubah bentuknya menjadi shuriken. Lalu, dengan shuriken kagebunshin kau bisa memggandakan jumlahnya. Lalu, tinggal ledakkan saja. Dan, boom!" jelas Naruto.

'Luar biasa. Bahkan aku tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Selain itu, dia bahkan sudah menguasai gaya taijutsuku. Tinggal dikembangkan, menyempurnakan kekuatan dan kecepatannya, ia akan seimbang dalam taijutsu denganku' pikir Kakashi kagum.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Kau bisa pulang sekarang Naruto. Sudah agak siang, aku banyak urusan." Kakashi menarik kunainya dan melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Aku harap besok kau mau mengajariku lagi sen-"

Poof! Menggunakan sunshin Kakashi menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"..sei"

"Yahh,mungkin hari ini aku akan belajar Sunshin" kata Naruto bermonolog. Ikut berbalik, ia memasang senyum simpul dan berjalan perlahan. Pulang ke apartemennya.

*SYNL*

"Jadi, apa yang anda pikirkan, Sandaime-sama?"

Asap rokok mengepul perlahan. Ruangan tersebut tampak lengang. Hanya dua orang yang terlihat didalamnya. Namun, jangan kira tak ada shinobi tak terlihat yang tengah berjaga disitu.

"Yah, aku hanya melihatnya sekilas tadi. Karena dokumen bertumpuk ini , aku hanya bisa mengawasi beberapa kali saja. Kau tentu paham itu Kakashi." ujar Sandaime.

"Ini benar-benar berubah drastis. Jika kita rombak ulang, mungkin Naruto adalah ninja paling berpotensi di generasinya" kata Kakashi.

"Mempelajari henge, kawarimi, dan sebagainya hanya dalam satu hari. Dan kini, taijutsunya mungkin selevel low jounin. Kecepatannya mungkin selevel mid chuunin. Untuk stamina, low chuunin. Ck, yah, intinya kau terus awasi dia Kakashi. Mungkin aku akan memilihmu sebagai jounin pembimbing Naruto. Karena ia sudah nyaman denganmu. Seorang jenius baru sudah lahir, dan kita sebagai penerus tekad api, harus membimbing generasi muda itu Kakashi."

"Ha'i."

"Heh, apa kau satu pemikiran denganku, Kakashi? Sepertinya, setelah hilang ingatan. Kepribadiannya yang persis Kushina kini menjadi seperti Minato?" kekeh Sandaime.

Kakashi termenung sebentar. Lalu tersenyum tulus,

"Sensei kah? Yah, jika boleh. Aku berharap seperti itu. Sangat berharap" ucapnya sambil memandang keluar ruangan hokage. Pemandangan desa Konoha.

Naruto terdiam diatas kantor Hokage. Memandang ke arah langit, ia lalu berbaring perlahan.

"Minato, dan Kushina kah?"...

*SYNL*

Yoo minna-san. Kazu hadir lagi. Up kilat untuk chapter dua. Karena setelah Kazu baca, ternyata words nya bener-bener dikit, wkw. Thanks untuk para reader yang sudi mereview fic ini. Thats motivate me to up this story as soon as possible. Untuk jumlah words, yaah. Hanya sedikit peningkatan, hehe. Maklum ya. Masih newbie. Doakan saja semoga fic ini bisa tamat dan menyajikan story yang bagus.

Sekian dari Kazu,at the end, mind to review?


	3. Identitas

"Bagaimana menurutmu, perkembangan Naruto sekarang?" siluet yang kita ketahui kyuubi bertanya pada seseorang.

"Masih biasa saja" jawab sosok yang duduk, diatas kepala kyuubi.

"Bukankah perkembangannya sangat lambat? Dua hari, dan ia baru menguasai hal-hal dasar dan taijutsu yang lumayan"

"Apa kau gila? Untuk ukuran genin, itu luar biasa kyuubi. Kau sendiri tahu, ia akan semakin berbahaya jika melawan orang yang lebih kuat. Semakin kuat lawan, maka Naruto akan semakin kuat pula. Ia diberkahi dengan kemampuan belajar dan meniru dengan sempurna. Jika ia telah melihat bijuudamamu, bukan tak mungkin ia bisa membuat satu yang sama walaupun belum sama persis."

"Heh, kau benar. Anak itu benar-benar mengerikan. Aku bahkan sangat terkejut saat melihat pertarungannya dengan enam orang mayat hidup tempo hari. Ia berhasil menahan imbang lawan-lawannya, walaupun pada akhirnya harus kabur dengan kondisi cukup babak belur. Yah, soalnya, ia tak mungkin bisa meniru kekkei genkai sih. Lalu, bagaimana dengan lostvayne milik Naruto? Kau masih ingin menyimpannya?"

"Terlalu berbahaya baginya untuk memegang senjata tersebut saat ini. Dari semua kemampuan original Naruto, kemampuan paling mengerikan miliknya adalah.. Kenjutsu"

Semilir angin meniup rerumputan luas di tempat kedua sosok tersebut. Tampak hijau sekali, dan disekeliling mereka terhampar pemandangan yang terlampau indah. Gunung, danau, air terjun, sungai, bermacam jenis rumput dan hutan.

"Kau tahu? Aku pikir, aku sudah hidup damai disini. Kubayangkan kau dan Naruto bisa akur bertemu disini. Kau dan Naruto tak perlu mengurus tugas-tugas apalah itu. Penyelamat, penghancur, apapun. Kau punya aku dan Naruto, kita saling memiliki."

"Yah, aku dan Naruto adalah dua eksistensi yang sebenarnya tak bisa bertemu. Bahkan jika saat ini ia ada disini, ia tak akan bisa melihat dan memdengar suaraku. Kecuali, jika ia mempunyai keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk mengingat atau mengetahui tentang diriku. Suatu saat nanti, akan ada waktunya sendiri. Dan jika ia tak sampai pada fase itu.."

Tap!

Sosok tersebut meloncat, lalu mendarat turun dari kepala kyuubi.

"Aku harap kau mau memancingnya agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto... Kyuubi"

*SYNL*

Naruto tengah berkaca didalam kamarnya. Menmbiarkan jaket oranye khas miliknya terbuka menampilkan sebagian kaos hitam bergambar logo klan uzumaki, lalu ia fokus memandang wajahnya sendiri. Secara tak sadar, gaya memakai jaketnya menjadi berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu.

"Hmmm. Akademi ya?" gumamnya. Ia mengingat pertemuannya dengan Hiruzen aka Sandaime Hokage tempo hari.

Flashback On

"Baiklah Naruto. Kuharap kau bisa bekerja sama dalam masalah ini. Kejadian dirimu yang hilang ingatan kami rahasiakan dan masih kami selidiki. Ini menjadi rahasia para petinggi sampai jounin saja. Selebihnya, kau tidak boleh memberitahu orang lain akan insiden ini." ucap Hiruzen. Terlihat ia tengah bersantai sambil menikmati secangkir kopi dan tentu saja, rokok kesukannya.

"Ya. Tentu saja jiji. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." balas Naruto sopan.

"Ah, soal buku yang kau pegang itu."

Naruto melihat ke arah buku di tangan kanannya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk membuatkanmu buku untuk menghadapi masalah ini. Itu berisi beberapa informasi tentang nama-nama temanmu di akademi dan beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui mengenai desa ini, agar kau tidak terlalu terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan ingatan." terus Hiruzen.

Membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang dipegangnya, Naruto mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya beralih pada Sandaime di depannya.

"Ah, arigatou gozaimasu jiji. Ini benar-benar membantu." ucap Naruto.

Flashback Off

"Yaaah, semoga hari ini adalah hari yang baik. Kira-kira bagaimana kesan anak-anak akademi tentangku ya?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Berbalik, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Cklak!

Seiring semakin terbukanya pintu, cahaya matahari pagi semakin banyak uang menerobos masuk dalam apartemennya. Naruto terkesiap melihat matahari yang belum terbit sempurna.

"Hmmm, aku jadi penasaran. Biasanya menu sarapan pagiku itu apa ya?" tanya Naruto lagi entah pada siapa. Yah, namanya juga hilang ingatan.

*SYNL*

Saat ini, Naruto sudah di dalam kelas akademi. Kabar baiknya, ia selamat tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun. Kabar buruknya, kelas tersebut masih kosong melompong hanya dihuni oleh Naruto.

'Mungkin seharusnya aku mendapatkan predikat murid paling rajin di akademi ini' batin Naruto narsis.

Cklek.

Pintu kelas tersebut terbuka perlahan, lalu menampilkan sosok anak berambut raven.

'Sasuke kah?' pikir Naruto.

Melihat sekeliling kelas, pandangan Sasuke menjadi sedikit terkejut dan terhenti pada sosok Naruto yang duduk di bangku sebelah atas.

"Ohayou, sasuke"

"Hn"

Menjawab singkat, Sasuke lalu duduk di tempat biasanya. Walaupun agak penasaran dengan tingkah dan penampilan Naruto sekarang, ia mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

'Dingin sekali eh'? batin Naruto.

Memejamkan matanya, Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya yang bersandar vertikal di atas meja. Tak begitu lama, aura hangat dirasakan olehnya.

'Perasaan apa ini? Begitu nyaman, dan...damai' pikir Sasuke. Menikmati beberapa saat, Sasuke lalu membuka matanya.

Kosong. Tidak apa-apa didepannya.

'Fyuuhh' batin Sasuke lega. Ia sungguh khawatir jika kejadian waktu lampau terulang saat Naruto tiba-tiba ada didepannya dan dengan tidak elit merebut ciuman pertama Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"!?" Sasuke menoleh ke samping kanan dan menemukan Naruto tengah melihat kearahnya disitu.

'Sejak kapan?'

"Kau, sejak kapan disitu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Eh? Aku? Hmm, yahh, baru saja kok" jawab Naruto kalem.

'Dia tidak berisik seperti biasanya? Dan, nada bicaranya terlalu tenang'

"Hmm, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat agak banyak pikiran" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Sasuke hanya mendecak pelan,

"Ck, urusai. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri." balas Sasuke dingin. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan, menghindar dari tatapan Naruto. Melihat hal itu, Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Yahh, aku hanya sedikit khawatir denganmu. Kalau kau ada masalah, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu. Karena,.." Naruto berjalan membelakangi Sasuke.

"Kita adalah teman kan?" lanjut Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan meneruskan langkah kakinya. Sasuke tidak menggubris. Naruto pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Namun sebenarnya, Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

'Teman. Begitu kah?'

Beberapa menit kemudian, satu per satu murid akademi mulai memenuhi ruang kelas tersebut. Tak ada yang spesial, semua berjalan normal. Kecuali satu hal. Naruto menjadi topik perbincangan utama hari ini.

Gaya bicara, sifat dan style pakaiannya yang berubah berkali-kali ditanyakan oleh murid-murid tersebut pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau merubah style pakaianmu Naruto?"

"Hei, apa-apaan sifat tenangmu itu. Kemana Naruto yang biasanya berisik dan suka buat onar?"

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Yah, mungkin kau tinggal menaikkan kemampuan bertarungmu saja. Untuk style pakaian sudah lumayan"

"Hoaamm, kuharap kau tidak menambah masalah kedepannya. Hoaamm, ck, mendokusai"

"Yah, Sasuke-kun tetap lebih keren dari kau Naruto"

Naruto hanya menanggapi semua perkataan tersebut dengan senyum tipis dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sekali-kali, ia pun membalas dengan kalimat seadanya. Yah, setidaknya ia mendapat respon positif kan?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Iruka sebagai guru akademi masuk ke dalam kelas. Membuka kelas dengan beberapa kata, lalu ia mengumumkan hasil tes kelulusan kemarin.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya sensei akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang lulus dan berhak naik tingkat menjadi genin. Dan agar tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama, nama yang sensei sebut akan diberitahu langsung tim mana yang akan ia masuki. Baiklah, sensei mulai. Yang pertama..."

*SYNL*

"Ne, menurut kalian siapa yang akan menjadi jounin pembimbing kita di tim 7?" tanya Sakura mencoba memulai percakapan. Ia memandang satu per satu anggota timnya yang tadi telah diputuskan. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Hampir satu jam sejak seluruh murid akademi selain mereka pergi dari kelas dijemput oleh jounin pembimbing mereka. Dan selama itu pula Sakura dan dua rekan satu timnya itu saling diam tanpa bicara. Yah, salahkan Sasuke yang irit bicara dan Naruto yang mulai berubah menjadi bicara seperlunya. Apa bedanya sih? _-

Dan sialnya, mereka berdua sama-sama memasang tampang cool yang membuat Sakura mati gaya diapit ditengah.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke acuh. Seperti biasanya lah, kayak gak kenal aja gayanya si Sasuke.

"Hmm, entahlah. Yang jelas, dia orang yang tidak disiplin, Ne? Sakura?" jawab Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar sekali Naruto! Aku jadi ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada sensei bodoh ini" ucap Sakura mengepalkan satu tangan dan sedikit mengangkatnya ke atas. Dalam hati, jujur dia mulai menyukai pribadi Naruto saat ini.

"Ah, kau ingin memberinya pelajaran? Sepertinya, itu menarik" ucap Naruto. Dia membayangkan sosok Kakashi yang akan melewati pintu kelas akademi.

"Eh? Maksudmu Naruto??" bingung Sakura. Sasuke yang daritadi hanya mendengarkan pun penasaran dan menoleh sesaat melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Heh, kalian cukup lihat saja" senyum tipis Naruto. Berjalan keluar kelas, Naruto lalu kembali dengan membawa satu ember ukuran sedang yang setengah penuh terisi air. Tak lama kemudian, ember tersebut dengan ajaibnya bisa bertengger diatas pintu dengan kemiringan 60 derajat dan disandarkan pada tembok.

"O-oi, kau serius Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Bodoh, tidak mungkin seorang jounin bisa terkena jebakan seperti itu" ucap Sasuke. Hmm, jarang-jarang dia mau ngomong. Panjang lagi.

"Yah, siapa yang tahu?" balas Naruto. Mereka bertiga tak tahu, Kakashi sebenarnya sudah ada didekat mereka sejak awal pengumuman kelulusan.

'Kalau penghapus mungkin cuma rambut saja yang kotor. Tapi kalau air.. Aku benar-benar malas untuk terkena air ataupun menghindarinya. Maaf saja Naruto. Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan style baru untuk terlambat kali ini.' pikir Kakashi dari tempat yang tak diketahui.

Selesai memasang 'hadiah perkenalan', mereka bertiga melanjutkan kegiatan menunggu sensei mereka. Hening. Lagi.

Prankk! Suara kaca pecah mengagetkan mereka bertiga. Terkejut, perhatian 3 genin disitu tertuju pada sumber suara. Terlihat sesosok pria dewasa tengah mencoba berdiri sambil memijat-mijat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Yare-yare, aku menyesal tidak masuk lewat pintu saja" ucap Kakashi pelan. Jangan lupakan ekspresi matanya yang selalu malas.

'Apa-apaan jounin ini? Sok keren atau gimana? Sumpah gak meyakinkan' batin Sasuke.

"Ya ampun sensei, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa harus datang dengan memecah jendela kaca??" Sakura langsung mendekati Kakashi. Perkataannya sih seperti perhatian. Padahal,

'Mampus lu guru sok keren. Udah telatan, belagu lagi. Syukurin, hahaha' begitulah inner Sakura. Kita semua tahu lah.

"Yo, sensei! Benar-benar pertemuan pertama yang mengesankan dan tak akan terlupakan. Itu sangat mencerminkan kehebatanmu sebagai seorang jounin" salam Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Alis Kakashi sedikit berkedut kesal.

'Hebat apanya, hebat gundulmu hah?'

Meredam kekesalannya, Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku adalah jounin pembimbing kalian, tim 7. Sekarang, segera temui aku di atap"

"Ehh? Apa maksudnya, sensei?" bingung Sakura.

Pooff! Kakashi pun menghilang meninggalkan seberkas asap kecil.

"Ck, curang sekali. Mentang-mentang sudah jounin, pakai sunshin sembarangan. Tim lain saja diajak jalan bareng, lah ini? Ya kali lah, ini kan tim genin bukan chuunin" gerutu Sakura. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto merasa, de javu?.

'Kok kaya pernah denger gaya kalimatnya ya? Tapi dimana?' batin Naruto, terlihat dari mukanya bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras.

'Sumpah mirip iklan susu kesukaan gue, eh permen maksudnya' batin Sasuke.

Mengakhiri ketidakjelasan situasi ini, mereka bertiga terpaksa berjalan menuju ke atap akademi.

"Yo, lima menit tiga detik. Benar-benar lambat seperti siput" ucap Kakashi saat mereka bertiga muncul.

"Lain kali, cobalah untuk lebih menghargai waktu" lanjutnya dengan santai. Benar-benar seperti tanpa dosa.

'Kau pikir berapa banyak waktu yang kami buang untuk menunggumu?' batin tiga anak didepan Kakashi serentak. Terlihat alis mereka semua sedikit berkedut kesal.

"Yah, stop. Jangan bicara jika aku tidak memberi izin. Langsung saja, karena aku agak kehilangan mood melihat wajah kalian untuk hari ini, kita akan melakukan perkenalan dan setelah itu aku akan memberi sedikit pengumuman. Pertama, mulai dari kau, pink" tunjuk Kakashi pada Sakura.

"Eh, aku?" tanya Sakura bingung. Telunjuk kanannya diarahkan pada wajahnya sendiri.

"Ummm, maaf sensei. Kenapa sensei tidak memperkenalkan diri sendiri terlebih dahulu sekaligus sebagai contoh?" ucap Sakura.

"Ya, sudahlah. Namaku Kakashi Hatake, Yang kusuka..kalian belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya. Yang tidak kusuka..terlalu banyak untuk kukatakan.. Umur..itu tidak penting. Cita-cita..itu rahasia" kata Kakashi.

'Perkenalan yang bodoh, aku harap kemampuannya tidak sesuai penampilan dan gayanya' sinis Sasuke dalam hati.

'Itu sih cuma namanya saja yang dia beritahu' inner Sakura.

'...' Naruto tidak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh.

"Ayo dimulai, pink!" perintah Kakashi.

"Ahh, ha'i. Umm, Namaku Sakura Haruno. Yang kusuka,..' berhenti sejenak, lalu Sakura melirik Sasuke.

"Kyaaa!" histerisnya.

'Benar-benar fansgirl yang merepotkan' koor tiga laki-laki disitu dalam hati.

"Yang tidak kusuka, Ino dan orang yang berisik. Umur 12 tahun, dan cita-cita,.." lagi, Sakura melihat Sasuke.

"Kyaa-"

"Oke cukup! Giliranmu, kuning tahi" potong cepat Kakashi menunjuk Naruto. Yang ditunjuk dalam hati menggerutu,

'Kenapa harus ada tambahan tahi coba? Tadi aja pink nggak ditambah babi. Ck, sudahlah lupakan' batin Naruto.

"Eeeehem."

"Panjang amat E nya" celetuk Kakashi.

"Ck, suka-suka lah."

"Oke, lanjut!"

"Ehem. Nama, Naruto Uzumaki. Yang kusuka, berlatih dan berpikir."

"Berkhayal mungkin lebih tepat" sela Kakashi lagi.

"Urusai! Gue lanjutin gak nih"

"Oke oke, santai lah bang."

"Yang tidak kusuka, menganggur. Umur 12 tahun. Cita-cita, menemukan jati diri yang sebenarnya" lanjut Naruto dengan cool.

"Oke, simpan tampang sok keren itu sekarang. Lanjut kau rambut raven"

"Hn. Sasuke. Cita-cita, tidak. Ambisi, membunuh 'seseorang'."

Tiba-tiba, suasana menjadi hening.

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun benar-benar keren!"

'Merepotkan sekali' batin tiga laki-laki disitu.

"Ekhem. Oke, perkenalannya sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Untuk informasi, kalian belum lulus menjadi genin sebenarnya. Masih ada satu tes yang harus kalian lakukan. Ini adalah tes untuk membuktikan bahwa kalian siap melakukan misi dari desa. Berangkatlah ke training ground 7 jam 6 pagi besok. Satu hal, jangan sarapan atau kupastikan kalian akan muntah. Tidak ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut, jaa!"

Pooff!

Kakashi kembali menghilang meninggalkan sekepul asap kecil. Melihat itu, tiga genin tersebut hanya bisa terdiam.

'Terkutuklah kau sensei' batin ketiganya.

Melihat sensei mereka sudah pergi, Sakura langsung menggaet tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ada waktu untuk jalan bersama hari ini?" tanya Sakura dengan.

Melepas tangannya, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan dua genin dibelakangnya.

"Tidak." sungguh jawaban yang singkat padat dan jelas. Seketika, Sakura memasang ekspresi depresi.

"Yah, mungkin kau harusnya menyiapkan untuk besok pagi Sakura." ucap Naruto. Berjalan perlahan, ia melewati Sakura, meninggalkannya sendiri di belakang.

"Ka-kalian berdua.."

Sementara itu, Naruto tengah tersenyum tipis.

'Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat eh?'

Mengikuti Sasuke, Naruto sampai pada kompleks perumahan Uchiha. Sakura? Ia sudah tidak terlihat. Mungkin pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau mengikutiku sampai kesini?" Sasuke berbalik dan memberi tatapan tajam. Naruto tampak tenang. Ia bahkan sesekali melihat-lihat dan mengamati sekitar perumahan Uchiha. Berjalan pelan, Naruto menunjukkan gerak-gerik yang cukup mencurigakan bagi Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja.."

Wuush!

Buagh!!

"Ughh.."

Sraakk!!

Bertahan dari pukulan tangan kosong Naruto, Sasuke mengerem tubuhnya yang terlempar ke belakang dengan kedua kakinya.

'Sakit sekali. Selain itu, meski aku sudah waspada tadi. Kecepatan serangannya tak bisa aku ikuti.' pikir Sasuke.

Nampak sekali raut muka kesakitan di wajah Sasuke. Tangan kanannya memegang perut yang tadi terkena telak oleh pukulan Naruto.

"Hanya saja. Aku ingin mengajakmu berlatih tanding denganku hari ini, Sasuke.."

*SYNL*

Training ground 7 tampak tidak kosong. Ada dua anak tengah berada disitu dengan saling berhadapan. Ya, mereka berdua adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke santai. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Baiklah, peraturannya sederhana. Kita boleh mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan yang kita miliki. Taijutsu, ninjutsu, semuanya. Latihan ini berakhir ketika ada salah satu dari kita yang memberi isyarat menyerah atau tidak bisa bergerak. Dan terakhir, tidak boleh membunuh. Kau siap, Sasuke?" jelas Naruto. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Hn. Cukup kumengerti"

'Tadi pasti ia sudah mengeluarkan pukulan terkuatnya saat di perumahan. Pasti. Heh, tapi tenang saja. Saat ini, aku sudah menyiapkan strategi' batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Mulai!"

Naruto langsung berlari menuju Sasuke, dengan cepat ia mengambil satu kunai dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke.

Syuut!

"!!" Sasuke terlihat panik dan langsung mengambil satu kunai juga untuk menangkis serangan Naruto.

'Sejak kapan ia bisa melempar secepat dan setepat ini?'

Trankk!

Sasuke berhasil menangkis serangan kunai Naruto, namun kini Naruto telah berada tepat didepan Sasuke.

'Sial, cuma pengalihan!!?'

Duakk!

Menggunakan kaki kanan, Naruto berhasil menendang Sasuke. Terlihat Sasuke terlempar ke belakang lalu jatuh berguling-guling diatas tanah. Tidak berpindah tempat, Naruto mengatur pernafasannya.

"Hosh, aku belum terbiasa dengan kecepatan ini. Hosh.. Hosh.." ucap Naruto.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah berdiri agak jauh dari Naruto. Antara heran, terkejut dan bingung, Sasuke harus melanjutkan pertarungan ini dan memenangkannya.

"Sialan, ughhh, aku bahkan kecolongan satu pukulan dan satu tendangan" rintih Sasuke. Dalam hati, ia sedikit menyesal telah meremehkan Naruto.

"Heh, kali ini. Aku akan serius!"

Berlari dengan cepat, Sasuke mengambil beberapa shuriken. Bayangan latihannya melempar shuriken dahulu sekilas muncul dipikirannya.

'Rasakan ini Naruto, teknik melempar shuriken dengan jumlah yang tidak mungkin dikuasai oleh genin!' batin Sasuke.

Syuut! Syuut! Syuut!

Puluhan shuriken melesat dalam waktu bersamaan menuju Naruto yang tengah berdiam di posisinya.

Melihat serangan tersebut, Naruto tersenyum. Mengambil satu shuriken, Naruto melemparkannya menuju kumpulan shuriken yang mengarah padanya.

" **Shuriken: kage bunshin no jutsu!** "

Seketika satu shuriken tersebut berganda menjadi puluhan shuriken memyamai serangan Sasuke.

Trankk! Trankk! Trankk!

Kedua serangan tersebut bertemu dan saling menghentikan. Keduanya imbang.

"Menggandakan shuriken? Ck, dia cukup cerdik rupanya!' batin Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke telah berada didepan Naruto. Mencoba menyerang, Sasuke melayangkan pukulan tangan kanannya, namun berhasil ditahan dengan tangan kanan Naruto.

Tak kehabisan akal, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya ke kiri lalu menendang dengan kaki kirinya.

Buagh!!

"Ughh"

Tak sempat menahannya, Naruto harus rela terkena tendangan tersebut dan terlempar beberapa puluh senti ke belakang.

"Heh, tendangan yang bagus, teme." puji Naruto.

"Tidak lebih sakit dari tendangan dan pukulan milikmu, dobe"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling memyeringai. Keduanya kini tampak bersemangat untuk saling mengalahkan.

"Keluarkan semua kemampuanmu, teme!" teriak Naruto.

"Kau juga. Tak usah menahan diri, dobe!" balas Sasuke.

Wuushh!

Keduanya lalu kembali berlari saling beradu pukulan dan tendangan. Pukul, tahan, serang balik, menghindar, tendang, lompat, itulah pola acak yang mereka berdua terus lakukan. Terlihat Naruto lebih mendominasi, namun tidak jarang juga Sasuke berhasil mendesak Naruto dengan style taijitsu khas Uchiha miliknya.

"Temeee!!"

Duakk!

"Ughh!"

Tinju kanan Naruto telak mengenai pipi kiri Sasuke.

Sraakkk!

Memyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Sasuke memulai segel tangan. Tampak dirinya sudah cukup babak belur dan sangat kelelahan. Ia tidak mungkin melanjutkan pertarungan fisik, jutsu yang akan ia keluarkan adalah pertaruhannya.

'Segel tangan? Shimatta! Jurus apa yang akan dia keluarkan?' panik Naruto. Sebelum segel tersebut selesai, ia segera berlari untuk membatalkan jutsu Sasuke.

Wuushh! Melayangkan tinju kanannya, Naruto mencoba untuk mengenai pipi Sasuke lagi.

Sret! Dengan tenang, Sasuke menghindar ke samping kanan Naruto lalu mengarahkan kakinya pada Naruto. Belum mati langkah, Naruto memutar tubuhnya cepat lalu menangkap tendangan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya.

Belum berhenti disitu, ia memutar tubuh Sasuke ke belakang dengan mendorong kaki yang ia tangkap.

Namun, itu adalah kesalahan besar. Mengikuti serangan Naruto, Sasuke memanfaatkannya untuk melakukan gerakan salto. Sebelum mendarat sempurna dengan kedua kaki, Sasuke telah menyelesaikan segel tangannya.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi sepertinya aku lebih maju satu langkah darimu. **Katon: goukakyu no jutsu**!"

"Nanii?!"

Bwoossh!!

Bola api dengan diameter sekitar lima meter telak menghantam Naruto.

Boomm!!

Asap hitam tampak memgepul. Setelah hilang, tampak Naruto tengah terbaring dengan kondisi yang tidak baik. Beberapa bagian pakaiannya terbakar

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Arrghh, sialan kau uhuk!.. teme!" rutuknya sambil terbatuk.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Walaupun dirinya menang, namun kondisinya juga tidak bisa dikatakan lebih baik dari Naruto.

"Haaaahh, pada akhirnya aku masih belum mengalahkanmu, ya? Heh, sepertinya aku harus belajar ninjutsu elemen kedepannya" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Naruto.

Brukk!

Tampak Sasuke menjatuhkan diri disamping Naruto.

"Huh, aku bahkan tidak mungkin menang jika hanya dengan taijutsu. Kalau aku tidak menggunakan katon tadi, sudah pasti aku yang akan kalah. Tak kusangka kau sudah sehebat ini, dobe" balas Sasuke.

'Yah, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mempelajari dasar-dasar taijutsu style klan Uchiha dengan bertarung denganmu. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan itu, heh. Kalau aku mengeluarkan taijutsuku yang sebenarnya, mungkin kau justru akan iri. Dan melihat tatapan mata yang arogan itu, kau belum siap untuk menerimanya, Sasuke' batin Naruto.

Pada akhirnya, dua genin tersebut terus beristirahat disitu hingga menyaksikan matahari sore bersama. Apakah ada yang mereka perbincangan selama menunggu matahari sore tiba? Entahlah, siapa yang tahu?

*SYNL*

Naruto melihat area di sekelilingnya yang hanya ada warna putih.

'Dimana ini?'

Dalam kebingungan, ia memutuskan untuk menelusuri tempat ini.

Tap!

Belum sempat dua langkah ia berjalan, sebuah suara yang bergema membuatnya berhenti.

"Naruto, dimana pedang dan Bukumu?"

Naruto menoleh ke segala arah, namun tak menemukan apapun.

"Siapa itu??" teriak Naruto. Namun tak ada jawaban.

'Pedang? Buku? Apa maksudnya?'

"Kau harus mencarinya Naruto. Pedang dan buku yang akan memaksimalkan kekuatanmu. Item untuk melengkapi peranmu sebagai.."

Tiba-tiba bayangan gelap seolah menelan tempat dimana Naruto berada. Datang dari segala sisi, Naruto adalah pusat tempat yang dituju bayangan tersebut.

"Penghancur dunia"

"!! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah,.. Ugh, apa itu tadi?"

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berada di atas kasur dengan selimut tidur menutup sebagian badannya. Nafasnya masih tidak beraturan, wajahnya terlihat berkeringat cukup banyak. Ia lalu melihat ke arah jam disamping kasurnya.

"Jam dua pagi? Mimpi ya?"

Ia tersadar sekarang. Kemarin, ia berlatih tanding dengan Sasuke. Ia masih ingat itu. Mengingat kembali mimpinya tadi, Naruto melihat ke arah jendela. Langit malam konoha terlihat indah dengan pemandangan bintang yang begitu banyak dan terang malam ini.

"Penghancur... Dunia kah??"

*SYNL*

Yoo minna. Kazu datang lagi. Seperti biasa. Kazu tidak dapat berkata banyak. Untuk review, maaf tidak bisa membalasnya di fic. Untuk saat ini. Dan kazu sampaikan terima kasih yang tulus kepada yang sudah sudi mereview fic ini. Hontou ni arigatou. Hehe, lalu mengenai karakter Naruto disini. Sebenarnya Naruto masih dalam proses pencarian dan pembentukan karakter disini. Ya,walaupun saya akui memang kurang konsisten dan itu kekurangan saya. Mohon bantuannya selalu untuk kritik dan saran. Well, setelah ini mungkin Kazu akan update seminggu sekali. Kalau memungkinkan, hehe. Maafkan note yang gaje ini. At the end, mind to review? Kazu log out.


	4. Puzzle Identitas

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke.

"Orang yang ingin kau bunuh itu, bolehkah aku mengetahuinya?"

Sasuke menatap balik Naruto, lalu memandang ke atas. Langit sore yang indah.

"Dia adalah, kakakku. Itachi uchiha" ucapnya sambil menerawang. Tatapan sendu agak terpancar dari kedua matanya. Tak mau kalah, tangan kanan dan kiri Sasuke pun ikut mengepal.

Naruto terdiam. Angin sore berhembus pelan. Membuat rambut kedua genin disitu tertiup. Cahaya matahari sore terasa begitu lembut.

"Pada malam itu, ia datang. Dengan mata sharingan yang sangat jarang bisa dibangkitkan oleh anggota klan uchiha. Mata itu, mangekyou sharingan. Semua klan dibantai habis olehnya. Katanya, ia ingin mencoba kekuatan barunya itu. Dan caranya adalah dengan membantai klan! Bahkan ia tega untuk menghabisi ayah dan ibu. Dan dengan sombongnya, ia berkata, datanglah kepadaku saat kau mempunyai mata yang sama. Cih!"

Sasuke terbawa emosi, matanya menampakkan kemarahan dan kesedihan.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi berbaring. Setengah badannya kini berdiri.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku akan memberikan beberapa analisis untuk kasusmu. Pertama, aku akan bertanya terlebih dahulu. Apakah kakakmu sejak dulu adalah orang yang jahat? Atau dia adalah seorang pribadi yang baik?"

"Ia kakak yang baik. Hanya saja, semakin lama ia semakin sibuk oleh pekerjaannya di Anbu. Bahkan aku tak bisa meminta waktunya lagi untuk melatihku. Itu saja."

"Oke, cukup. Ini hanyalah analisisku. Aku hanya berharap kau mempertimbangkannya. Jika dilihat dari masa lalunya, kakakmu sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang melakukan hal itu hanya untuk masalah sepele. Apalagi, dia adalah Anbu, bukan? Tentu segala tindakan yang ia lakukan telah dipikir matang."

"Selanjutnya, sehebat apapun seseorang. Sepertinya hampir mustahil untuk membantai satu klan besar sendirian. Tanpa keributan. Tanpa kesulitan. Dan tentu saja, tanpa ketahuan oleh orang diluar klan. Aku pikir, ada orang lain yang membantu kakakmu. Opsi pertama, mungkin beberapa orang yang sama hebatnya membantu kakakmu. Opsi kedua, ada pihak dari desa yang sengaja membiarkan pembantaian itu terjadi. Dengan menonaktifkan penjagaan di sekitar komplek uchiha, pembantaian itu akan tidak dapat dideteksi orang luar dengan cepat."

Kedua mata Sasuke membulat. Tenggorokannya bahkan serasa tercekat. Penjelasan yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tak pernah terpikir olehnya.

"Hn.." bahkan Sasuke sudah tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Itu hanya analisisku, Sasuke. Jika kau ingin tahu kebenarannya, tentu kau harus mendengarkan sendiri dari kakakmu. Dan tentu saja, aku akan membantumu untuk mengejar Itachi. Bukankah begitu, ne? Aibo.."

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya, lalu dihadapkan lurus pada muka Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membuka mulutnya terkesima.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau ini, Naruto?.."

Senyum Naruto memudar. Namun raut wajahnya, tetap memancarkan aura ketenangan yang sejuk...

"Hanya seorang shinobi yang numpang lewat. Kau, ingatlah itu.."

Chapter 4 Shinobi Yang Numpang Lewat

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Terbangun dalam keadaan hilang ingatan pada usia 12 tahun. Dengan pribadi dan kekuatan yang baru, ia kini berusaha mencari jati diri sebagai shinobi Konoha, disamping mencoba mengembalikan ingatannya yang hilang. Takdir seperti apa yang harus ia hadapi?

Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk tujuan hiburan semata, bukan komersial.

Pair: Naruto U, x ..?

Selamat membaca..

"Baiklah, jadi begini rencananya.."

Naruto menjelaskan rencana pertarungan untuk tes hari ini. Sakura dan Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tim 7 dengan membentuk lingkaran, mendiskusikan strategi mereka untuk mengalahkan Kakashi.

".. Jika aku memulai hitungan dari angka 2, berarti yang kita hadapi adalah bunshin. Jika aku memulai dari angka 1, berarti yang kita hadapi adalah Kakashi-sensei yang sebenarnya. Kalian paham?"

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk. Sepertinya, tanpa sengaja ketua tim ini sudah diputuskan. Sebuah kemajuan luar bisa bahwa Naruto telah berkembang sepesat ini. Bahkan ia dengan mudah bisa menyatukan kedua rekan timnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan menyeret Kakashi-sensei kesini. Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Boof! Asap yang cukup tebal menutupi keberadaan Naruto. Satu salinan Naruto muncul, lalu keduanya saling menganggukkan kepala. Salah satu Naruto pergi meninggalkan training ground.

Sasuke melihat hal tersebut datar. Ia masih terngiang kalimat Naruto padanya kemarin.

"Bukankah begitu, ne? Aibo.."

Sedikit termenung, Sasuke bahkan mengingat dengan baik saat Naruto memberikan genjutsu padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja Sakura.."

Sakura tersenyum. Setidaknya, sekarang Sasuke lebih ramah dari sebelumnya dan tentu saja sedikit lebih terbuka. Ia juga bahagia bahwa Naruto yang ia kenal dulu pun sudah berubah. Ia bahkan yang menyatukan tim ini.

Sementara itu, Kakashi tengah mengawasi tim 7 dari tempat tersembunyi. Ditangan kirinya, buku kecil kesayangannya masih setia dipegang erat. Sebenarnya, ia bukan tipe orang yang suka telat. Hanya saja, ia lebih memilih membaca buku laknatnya hingga saat-saat terakhir. Setidaknya, begitulah yang dipikirkan Kakashi.

'Hmmm, cerita karangan Jiraiya-sama memang luar biasa..' batin Kakashi sambil memasang wajah mesum.

"Sudah puas belum membaca karya laknat itu, sensei?"

Kakashi terkejut. Membalikkan badan, ia langsung disambut dengan lemparan kunai yang persis memuju wajahnya.

Grep!

Dengan dua jari, ia berhasil menangkap satu kunai dengan sempurna dan mencuri pandang ke depan. Sesuai dugaannya, Naruto. Dan si pemilik kunai tengah tersenyum manis. Manis sekali malahan sampai membuat Kakashi diabetes _-. Ok, bercanda.

"Kai!"

Kakashi melebarkan matanya.

Duarr! Terkena ledakan, Kakashi terlempar ke arah tengah training ground.

Tap! Sraaakk!

Mendarat dengan sempurna, Kakashi masih harus mengerem laju tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya. Akibatnya, beberapa kepul debu kotor terkena angin dan menutup Kakashi dari penglihatan para genin disekitarnya.

'Sudah kuduga, mungkin ia akan mengganti dengan bunshin saat ini' pikir Naruto mengamati. Beberapa saat kemudian, kepulan debu yang menutupi Kakashi telah hilang sepenuhnya. Menampilkan Kakashi yang tengah tersenyum memegang buku laknatnya. Tatapan meremehkan ia berikan pada Naruto.

'Kau pikir bisa menjatuhkan image ku kali ini Naruto? Maaf saja, tidak semudah itu Ferguso, hahaha'

Yah, dari awal Naruto memang tidak ingin memermalukan senseinya kali ini.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Sakura tengah terkejut melihat kejadian tersebut. Mereka saling memandang, lalu melihat Kakashi.

'Dia benar-benar bisa menyeret keluar Kakashi-sensei, yah, walaupun tidak benar-benar menyeret sih' pikir Sasuke.

'Tidak kusangka Naruto mampu mengetahui keberadaan Kakashi. Bahkan memaksanya keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Sugoi ' batin Sakura.

Melihat satu per satu calon anak didiknya, Kakashi menghela napas.

"Yare-yare, baiklah ini masih jam 7. Mau break sejenak dulu?" tanya Kakashi malas.

"TIDAK!!" koor ketiga muridnya kompak. Kakashi kembali menghela napas malas.

"Sebenarnya, ini tidak sesuai rencana. Tapi, tidak apa. Kalau begitu. Aku akan memulai tes kelulusan kalian di tim ini sekarang juga."

"YOSH!!" kompak ketiga genin didepannya.

'Oi, kenapa mereka kompak sekali hari ini' sweatdrop Kakashi.

Mengeluarkan dua lonceng, Kakashi membunyikan lonceng tersebut didepan calon timnya.

Klinng! Kling!

"Aku punya dua lonceng disini. Kalian bertiga harus berebut untuk mendapatkan salah satu lonceng ini. Lakukan segala cara, trik, semua kemampuan kalian."

"Ano sensei, kenapa hanya ada dua lonceng? Kami kan ada 3 orang" sela Sakura.

"Nice Sakura. Satu orang diantara kalian, yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng.. Akan kembali ke Akademi, muahahahaha" tawa Jahat Kakashi.

'Gaje' batin ketiganya.

Krik Krik..

"Ehem! Baiklah, setelah aku katakan mulai, kalian semua boleh menyerangku. Gunakan seluruh kemampuan kalian, keluarkan niat membunuh jika perlu. Seriuslah, karena aku juga akan serius. Yah, kalau kalian bisa membuatku serius sih. Tapi yang jelas.." Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan memasang wajah menakutkan.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura begidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Yang jelas?.." ikut Naruto.

"Aku tidak segan membuat kalian cedera, Yah minimal masuk rumah sakit." ucap Kakashi santai.

'Ekspresi dan kalimatmu benar-benar tidak sesuai' batin ketiganya.

"Baiklah, mulai!" ucap Kakashi.

Ketiga genin tersebut memasang kuda-kuda menyerang. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan telunjuk diacungkan.

"Satu.. Serang!"

Ketiga genin tersebut langsung melesat menuju Kakashi dari arah depan.

'Kupikir akan banyak yang memilih sembunyi dan mengatur strategi, tapi ini? Frontal sekali' batin Kakashi. Sayang ia lupa bahwa tadi Naruto dan kedua rekannya sudah membuat rencana. Ia saja yang keasikan membaca buku laknat.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Formasi A!" seru Naruto.

Sakura mengambil posisi tengah dan terus melaju menuju Kakashi. Sementara itu Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil sisi samping dan sedikit memutar, menuju Kakashi lewat sisi kanan dan kiri Kakashi. Beberapa meter lagi, ketiganya akan mencapai Kakashi.

Menyiapkan tangan kanannya, Sakura lalu meninju Kakashi yang tepat didepannya.

'Oh, Sakura kah'

"Heyaaaah!"

Wuush!

Tap!

Menggunakan satu tangan kanan, Kakashi berhasil menahan pukulan Sakura. Namun ia tak menduga akan terdorong beberapa senti ke belakang.

'Tak kusangka pukulannya cukup kuat!' pikir Kakashi.

Belum habis disitu, Naruto dan Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di samping depan Kakashi. Keduanya meluncur dengan tendangan kaki kanan dan kiri masing-masing.

'Shimatta!'

Belum siap, Kakashi terkenak telak dua tendangan tersebut.

Duakk!

"Ughhh.." lenguh Kakashi. Terlempar dan melayang beberapa saat di udara, ia lalu mampu memyeimbangkan tubunnya. Menatap ketiga muridnya, ia mendengus bangga.

"Kalian lumayan juga"

Ketiganya tersenyum lalu memberi tatapan isyarat 'dibelakangmu'.

Menoleh ke belakang, Kakashi dikejutkan dengan tinju yang kurang satu senti lagi mengenai wajahnya. Memyempatkan untuk melirik pelaku, Kakashi terkejut.

"Sa-sakura???"

"Shannaroo!!"

'Sejak kapan?'

Duarrr! Brakkk!

Terlempar puluhan meter, beberapa kali tubuh Kakashi memantul-mantul dan tergerus tanah training ground. Tak lupa beberapa adegan guling-guling sebelum berhenti karena menabrak pohon. Berdiri kembali, Kakashi memasang wajah serius.

'Entah kenapa aku teringat pukulan seorang trio sannin' pikir ngeri Kakashi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku salah meremehkan kalian bertiga." ucapnya pada entah siapa.

'Bersembunyi ya, atau sudah kehabisan strategi? ' batin Kakashi. Terlihat matanya tengah mengobservasi kemana hilangnya ketiga geninnya.

Belum sempat menemukan ketiga genin tersebut, serangan ratusan shuriken langsung mengarah pada Kakashi.

"Aha, sekarang aku tahu dimana kau bersembunyi Sasuke" ucap Kakashi. Terlihat serangan shuriken tersebut melaju dengan berbelok arah seperti melingkar.

Melihat arah serangannya, Kakashi hanya diam saja. Serangan tersebut hanya akan melewati sisi kanan dan kirinya. Berjalan santai, ia akan menuju tempat Sasuke.

Wusshh! Serangan tersebut hanya melewati Kakashi, namun hanya dalam sepersekian detik, Kakashi merasakan hawa keberadaan Sasuke di dekatnya.

"Sepertinya kau lengah kali ini, sensei.."

Mata Kakashi melebar. Menggerakkan kedua tangannya sedemikian rupa, tiba-tiba Kakashi terlilit puluhan kawat besi dan terikat di pohon dekatnya.

Sraaat! Braak!

"Ugh kasar sekali" kata Kakashi.

Tersenyum kemenangan, Sasuke membuat segel tangan segera. Kakashi gelagapan, ia pikir serangan tersebut akan berakhir saat ia terikat di pohon.

"Masaka, mungkin kah.."

"Ya, rasakan ini sensei. Katon: goukakyu no jutsu!"

Bwoooshh!!

Kakashi lemas seketika.

Sebuah bola api berdiameter 5 meter melaju dan terarah dengan keberadaan kawat besi yang mengikat Kakashi.

Blaaarr!! Dengan telak bola api itu mengenai pohon didepannya.

"Hosh hosh,"

Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari persembunyian mereka menuju Sasuke.

"Berhasil kah?" ucap Sakura.

"Aku harap begitu," timpal Naruto.

Sasuke hanya melihat itu datar. Walaupun sebenarnya harap-harap cemas sih.

"Doton: shinju zhansu"

Ketiga genin tersebut terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tubuh mereka dipaksa dikubur vertikal hingga setinggi leher kedalam tanah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bingung Sakura.

"Jadi belum berhasil, ya" ucap Naruto.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya mendecak pelan.

Dari dalam tanah, muncul 3 Kakashi. Lalu, dua dari mereka menghilang memyisakan satu Kakashi saja. Ketiga genin saling berpandangan. Terlihat di pohon bahwa posisi Kakashi telah tergantikan oleh sebatang kayu.

"Yare-yare, kuakui kalian cukup merepotkan. Kerja sama kalian mengagumkan untuk ukuran tim genin. Chemistry kalian bahkan sudah terbentuk-."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah pukulan yang mengarah pada wajah Kakashi ia hentikan. Pelakunya tak lain, Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau tak sabaran sekali ya? Naruto" senyum Kakashi.

"Tentu saja, sensei. Satu kesalahanmu adalah, menangkap pukulan ini!" membuka genggaman tangannya, terlihat kertas peledak yang lusuh.

Kakashi segera melempar tangan yang ditahannya, namun agaknya terlambat.

"Kai!"

Bwooom!!

Asap hitam mengepul. Kakashi mengipaskan tangannya. Dengan insting yang telah terlatih, ia segera mengeluarkan kunai dan berbalik ke belakang,

Trankk!

Dua kunai berbenturan. Kakashi dapat melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah mengadu kunai dengannya. Ia tengah tersenyum.

"Kau adalah yang paling berbeda dari kedua temanmu, Naruto. Walau aku belum melihatmu mengeluarkan ninjutsu seperti Sasuke si." ucap Kakashi membuka dialog. Terlihat adu kekuatan disini lumayan berimbang.

"Simpan pujianmu untuk nanti, sensei. Karena aku akan memcoba untuk menjadi murid yang taat. Hari ini, akan kukeluarkan semua kemampuanku padamu!" balas Naruto tersenyum.

Kakashi terdiam, namun dalam hati ia tertawa. 'Itulah yang kuharapkan, Naruto'

"Ikeh, Naruto!!" wusshh!

"Guhhh"

Memaksimalkan dorongannya, Kakashi berhasil membuat Naruto terbang ke belakang selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mendapat keseimbangannya kembali.

Maju kembali, Naruto dan Kakashi lalu beradu Taijutsu dengan serangan kunai. Beberapa pukulan Naruto layangkan pada Kakashi, namun ia mampu menahan sama baiknya. Tentu saja, pukulan itu disertai hunusan kunai yang berbahaya.

Wuushh! Bebas dari kawalan tangan kiri Kakashi, hunusan kunai Naruto tepat menuju pipi kiri Kakashi. Berusaha menghindar, Kakashi melakukan lompatan salto ke belakang.

Duakkk! Disamping melompat, Kakashi menyelipkan tendangan pada dada Naruto.

"Guhh.." lenguh Naruto. Tak mau kalah, dalam sepersekian detik, Naruto menangkap kaki kiri Kakashi dengan tangannya lalu dibantingnya dengan keras.

Brakkk!

"Uhuk.." mengeluarkan air ludahnya, Kakashi meringis kesakitan.

'Bagaimana bisa dalam sepersekian detik setelah terkena tendanganku, ia mampu berbalik dan menangkap kakiku?? '

Memanfaatkan pegangan Naruto yang erat pada kakinya, Kakashi mengangkat dan melempar Naruto ke udara. Melihat usaha Kakashi, Naruto terlambat merespon.

Wusshh! Naruto terlempar ke atas.

'Shimatta' batin Naruto.

Menyiapkan pukulannya, Kakashi bangkit lalu melayangkan pukulan tangan kanan pada perut Naruto yang kini sedang jatuh.

'Mampus kau Naruto. Dengan ini, berakhir sudah'

Bughhh!

"Ohok.." terlihat air liur keluar dari mulut Naruto. Pukulan Kakashi tepat memgenai perutnya.

'Sialan, belum pernah aku dipukul sekeras ini' batin Naruto.

Brukk!

Terjatuh, Naruto langsung mengambil posisi berlutut sambil memegang perutnya. Kakashi hanya diam saja.

"Sudah menyerah, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sensei. Aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku.."

Naruto bangkit perlahan.

Crashhh!

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Naruto telah menebas Kakashi dengan kunainya. Kini Naruto berada beberapa meter dibelakang Kakashi.

Sementara itu, dalam beberapa detik, Kakashi benar-benar terkejut. Matanya melebar,

'Kecepatan tadi,..'

Poof!

"Sudah kukatakan, aku benci melawan bunshin"

"Yare-yare,.." muncul entah darimana, Kakashi kini berada dihadapan Naruto. Naruto menyeringai,

"Sensei, aku akan membuatmu serius kali ini. Lawan aku dengan niat membunuh, karena.."

Mata Kakashi melebar, bulu kuduknya merinding. Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya dalam sepersekian detik, dan kini sebuah bisikan pelan terdengar ditelinga kirinya.

"Aku kini juga akan mencoba membunuhmu, sensei.."

Crassshh!!!!

* SYNL *

Tobi menatap ke arah depan. Didepannya, seorang dengan topeng yang hampir sama dengan miliknya berdiri. Hanya saja, jika topeng spiral oranye miliknya mempunyai satu lubang untuk mata, sosok didepannya memiliki dua lubang pada topengnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Pergi dari hadapanmu dan memberi fakta kau tak bisa melukaiku barang setitik lubang jarum. Tapi kemampuanmu yang unik, dan usiamu yang terlihat dari tinggi badan dan suaramu. Mungkin sekitar 16 tahunan, muda sekali. Hal itu membuatku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentangmu. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Sosok didepannya hanya diam. Rambut merah dengan mata biru terang begitu mencolok darinya.

"Aku tak suka mengumbar identitasku sendiri."

Srat! Srat! Srat!

Puluhan rantai chakra menyerang Tobi dari depan, belakang, atas, samping, semua arah. Namun semua itu hanya menembus tubuhnya. Tobi berjalan pelan menuju sosok tersebut.

"Kita sudah bertarung hampir setengah jam. Dan kau tau sia-sia saja melawanku. Iya bukan?"

Sosok itu menghela napas.

"Kau tahu? Kemampuan mata terkutukmu itu sungguh menyebalkan"

"Hmmm, baiklah. Kupikir istirahatku sudah cukup. Chakraku lumayan terisi. Kali ini, aku akan membuatmu bicara" ucap Tobi.

"Coba saja, itupun kalau kau mampu melawanku.." balas sosok itu.

"Ucapanmu cukup pedas juga"

"Untuk ukuran orang yang mampu menghilangkan kepadatan tubuhnya, kau juga terlalu percaya diri"

"Katon: bakufu ranbu!"

Sebuah api melesat cepat dengan lintasan spiral menuju sosok berambut merah. Sosok tersebut hanya diam, lalu mengeluarkan pedang pendek berwarna hijau.

"Lostvayne: aktifkan"

Api tersebut semakin dekat, satu meter lagi akan mengenai dirinya. Mengayunkan cepat, sosok tersebut berbisik,

"Full counter!"

Booomm!!

Terlihat area disekitar dua orang tersebut hancur dan asap mengepul dimana-mana. Beberapa kobaran api masih menyala.

Tobi kini tengah berusaha berdiri. Ia tak menyangka serangan balik musuhnya begitu cepat dan efeknya dua kali lebih hebat dari serangannya.

"Khehehe, kau luar biasa. Kau orang pertama yang bisa melukaiku."

'Tak hanya kecepatan serangannya, kekuatan dan suhu api miliknya dua kali lipat milikku' batin Tobi.

"Jangan mengatakan hiperbola. Tak mungkin selama ini baru aku yang mampu melukaimu."

Tobi terdiam.

"Aku sudah mengamatimu sejak pertama kali bertarung. Wujud tak padatmu itu, hanya bertahan 10 menit. Setelah itu kau harus bertahan dua menit dalam wujud padat. Benar, bukan? Pemimpin bayangan Akatsuki"

Tobi menggemeretukkan giginya. Namun, ia segera menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Luar biasa, bahkan kau dapat mengambil kesimpulan sampai situ. Satu kesimpulanku, kau... Berbahaya"

Wuushhh!

Duakk! Meluncur cepat, Tobi memukul sosok tersebut. Namun, pukulan tersebut dapat ditahan dengan mudah.

Dengan satu gerakan simpel, Tobi berhasil ditendang sosok tersebut.

Duaghh!

"Guhhh" ringis Tobi. Menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Tobi berhasil berhenti melayang dari keadaan terlempar.

"Sudah kuduga, kau hanya orang bodoh dan lemah tanpa kemampuan menghilangmu itu." ejek sosok tersebut.

Tobi merasa jengkel sekarang. Ketika akan melangkah,ia kaget bahwa tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakkan.

'Apa ini?' batin Tobi.

"Itu adalah fuuinjutsu. Beberapa titik di area ini sudah kupasang banyak fuuinjutsu. Tapi kemampuan merepotkan milikmu itu membuat jebakanku sulit untuk efektif," jelas sosok tersebut.

'Bagaimana caranya untuk memasang? Padahal ia terus bertarung melawanku..'

"Ah iya, untuk memasangnya tidak terlalu sulit kok. Asal tanah yang ingin kupasang fuuinjutsu sudah terinjak oleh kakiku, maka itu bisa terpasang"

'Hanya dengan pijakan kaki??!'

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Dengan beberapa lompatan, sosok tersebut sampai di depan Tobi.

Pluk! Tangan kanan sosok tersebut memegang kepala Tobi. Tobi langsung panik,

'Apa yang akan ia lakukan??!'

"Kau jadilah anak baik seperti yang sering kau ocehkan. Aku hanya akan menyalin sedikit informasi darimu, oh wahai ketua Akatsuki dibalik bayangan, hehehe"

"Fuuinjutsu:..."

Hanya dalam beberapa menit, seluruh ingatan Tobi berhasil ia salin. Sosok tersebut lalu berbalik membelakangi Tobi dengan berjalan perlahan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah Tobi.

"Hmmm, kau tenang saja. Segel itu akan nonaktif sendiri setelah dua jam kira-kira. Ah, lalu tadi kau bertanya aku ini siapa kan? Akan kujawab, aku hanyalah.."

Sosok tersebut melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa melihat Tobi.

"Shinobi Yang Numpang Lewat, kau ingatlah itu!"

Dan sosok itu menghilang setelah dilahap api perlahan dari kaki terlebih dahulu.

SYNL *

Naruto memijit kakinya sendiri. Ia tengah berada diatas patung para Hokage. Untuk tes hari ini, ia dan tim 7 sukses besar. Sebenarnya, setelah Kakashi menggunakan shinju zhansu, ia akan mengumumkan bahwa tim 7 lulus. Namun karena Naruto menyelanya, ia terpaksa mendapat luka tambahan dari Kakashi. Walaupun Kakashi juga sama mendapat luka si. Dan hasilnya, tentu saja. Ia kalah dari Kakashi. Dan ia berjanji akan menggunakan balik Sennen Goroshi (Derita Seribu Tahun) pada guru terlaknatnya itu.

"Pemandangan Konoha dan matahari sore yang selalu indah.." gumam Naruto.

'Sepertinya sudah cukup. Saatnya beristirahat untuk saat ini.' pikirnya. Bangkit berdiri, Naruto berbalik lalu berjalan pelan. Ia menikmati udara Konoha. Memejamkan mata, ia mencoba untuk menenangkan tubuhnya setelah semua kegiatan hari ini.

Deg!

'Perasaan ini'

Cepat-cepat Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Didepannya, kini berdiri Sosok dengan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah dengan mata merah khas yang seolah tengah menyala.

"Kau, si..siapa?"

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, anak yang ditakdirkan. Perkenalkan, aku adalah salah satu dari lima guru sang penghancur dunia. Namaku adalah Itachi Uchiha. Dan kau, Uzumaki Naruto. Untuk memenuhi takdir, kau kuangkat menjadi muridku. Karena dimasa depan, kau adalah.. Sumete no Hakaishin..."

Owari.

Halo reader no minna san.! Maaf sekali saya telat update lamaaa. Hal ini dikarenakan beberapa saat lalu saat saya pulkam, justru hp saya mati total tak dapat dihidupkan. Halah banyakan alasan lu, bilang aja males update *Plakk!

Yosh, pokoknya setelah ini saya cuma mau bilang akan coba agar update time lebih stabil. For last, mind to review??


End file.
